Seven Unseeable Sins
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'I know what you six have done.' Crow is having some problems controlling himself and his mouth. Rated M for swearing and backstories. Because Team Ragnarok and Unicorn's backstories weren't traumatizing enough for this series. No this isn't Aki-bashing it's not from MY point of view and I want to stay in AU Crow character.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: Don't blame me for not doing the other things I have to do, blame Mothy, the master of the heavenly yard. It really is all his fault. Not mine at all. Oh and this is and AU-y thing where the signers have powers and Crow's is the ability to see into people's memories and Lua and his sister are counted as one person, one signer. Little problem, Crow can't actually control it and so things just come trickling out of his mouth. Oh and Crow and Aki each had the others life. Oh and this follows a personal headcanon that Team Ragnarok have god-y powers and Team Unicorn are psychic so bear with me.**

The Sin of Knowing too Much

There are sometimes I wish that I didn't have this ability. Yuusei can use duel monsters attacks., Aki can summon duel monsters in real life , Ruka got the ability to summon defensive and blessing spells and traps in real life, Jack can equip cards to himself, Lua got the ability to summon offensive and curse spells and traps in real life and I can see memories and 'sins'. One of these is not like the others. Hint, hint, it's me. Apparently being connected to your opponents is an important part of dueling but couldn't I do it without the mindfuckery? Oh and guess what's even better I was called a 'bench warmer' in the WRGP and the only duel I dueled was when I filled in for Aki when she broke her arm in a duel with Andore.

"Crow come on, Yuusei, Aki and I are going to speak to the teams for the WRGP II and we don't have time for you to be shuffling your bloody feet." Jack whines.

At least my face isn't fucked up like Aki's. I walk beside Jack and walk up to Yuusei that has Aki's hand in his. I thought he liked me? I don't like her.

"Hey Crow could you entertain Brave because he tends to distract Harald in discussions and I have something important to tell him." Yuusei asks.

"Yeah Yuusei, no prob." I smile falsely.

Yes of course I will be entertainment; Crow's so funny isn't he? So God damned funny! I think I shouldn't drink coffee anymore to stay up, it makes me irritable. Ah Brave's nice and he thought I was cool ever though I wasn't The Black Thorned Trickster. Then he realized I was a trickster as well and that Aki didn't really try to be funny and we became friends, sorta. Well don't hang out often, usually it's only Kai, Jack and Yuusei and I stay behind and watch the action. Before Aki came around I was Yuusei's best friend, now it's just the three of them. And I walk behind with shuffling and half closed eyes. I pull my hood up over my hair and drill piece so nobody recognizes the man that helped Divine. I sigh and my breathe carries away in the winter breeze. Yuusei opens the door and Brave is standing by Dragan who is flirting with Stephanie. Jack sneers at the man and Dragan gets ready to fight.

"Ah come on Dragie, don't hit the man." Brave pleads.

Dragan sighs and put his fist down.

"We are very glad you could make it Team 5D's." Harald smiles.

"Yeah, glad." Dragan agrees.

"Hey Crow, sorry about Dragan's wrath it's his sin!" Brave laughs patting me on the head.

Aki points towards three men, oh it's Team Unicorn. Jean waves and Yuusei and comes running over.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He asks.

"Yes, pleased to see that you are here also, we need all the help we can get." Harald says.

"Help? For what?" Aki asks.

"An evil has risen, nine actually, one suited to each of our skills. That is why we asked Team Unicorn here because we needed a substitute for Bruno and the twins. We do not want to put them in harm's way and well Bruno..." Harald frowns.

"He's dead, it's okay, I dealt with it. Please continue." Yuusei finishes for him.

"I can help." I interrupt.

"No, if any of us lose then we die. I am sorry but you are not strong enough." Harald tells me.

Not strong enough? My powers are far more dangerous than any of yours. I sigh and bite my lip to stop myself from saying anything.

"So who will I fight?" Aki asks.

"Your own personality, a trickster." Harald answers.

No, no, I'm the trickster, don't you understand? She'll die! Ugh, just because she uses the Blackwings doesn't mean she's a trickster. I don't want her to get hurt or killed because for once she isn't good enough. I open my mouth and instantly realize this was a bad idea as words trickle out, uncontrolled.

"I know what you six have done." I start.

Harald raises an eyebrow, Dragan frowns, Brave laughs, Jean does something with his hands, Andore gets confused and Breo turns to me with a 'what?' look on his face.

"Let's start with the wrathful Dragan, 'cept you're not actually wrath are you?" I ask with a much deeper voice.

"Crow, stop." Yuusei says calmly but firm.

"No, no, you and Jack share your sins don't you, you prideful bastard?" I continue, well not me.

Yuusei puts his hand on my shoulder and I frown as best as I can with these words coming out of me.

"So let's start with pride then!" Yami no Crow says with enthusiasm.

**Author Note: Yes I may have seen Yami no Crow on tumblr, so yeah that's why he can't control himself. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

_Italics are memories._

**Author Note: This is going headcanon crazy by now. Just roll with it. Oh and this is dialogue heavy cause there are nine people in a room and other interesting stuff happening. Also because I don't know what language the dark signer cards are in I used Armenian. And Yami no Crow's appearance is coming in Greed.**

The Sin of Pride

"So then Dragan will you confess or should I?" I ask with a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I know I have pride." He says.

"Ah but pride isn't self-esteem it's the desire for attention and you really want someone in this room to pay you attention." I continue with a finger wag.

Yuusei is shaking me now but I can't stop.

"So will you tell Jack-kun or will I?" I ask.

"Shut up." Dragan orders.

Harald stares at the broader man.

"What?" He asks without his signature smirk but rather a deep set frown.

"Nothing, he's lying." Dragan tells me.

"Now knell before the truth." I laugh.

Wait I can't bring people with me into memories, can I? Well you know what I guess I can. Oh crap.

The place fades to reveal Jack and Dragan standing together.

"_Hey Jack, I don't want to go back to Norway alone." Memory Dragan says._

"_You won't be alone; I thought you were going with the rest of your team." Jack says, clearly confused._

"_I meant I don't want to go without you." Dragan says getting closer to Jack._

"I have seen enough." Harald starts. "Turn it off."

"No can do pretty boy, I wanna see the end." I smirk.

"Harald." Dragan whimpers, touching the mature man's shoulder.

Harald shakes it off and continues listening, eyes closed, to the memories with heavy breathing. Brave is nervously pacing the space around me.

"Crow, please stop this! Dragan doesn't need to remember this. Are you upset with me?" Brave asks with his lids covering half of his usually bright eyes.

No, I can not say.

"Yeah, sorry Crow isn't actually here right now so would you like to leave a message babe? I am Yami no Crow which in case you don't understand stupid means Dark Crow which is kinda redundant cause have you ever seen a white crow before? So I'm not gonna stop until I've shown you your sins. Don't worry you won't have to wait long you're next." The other me that may still be me laughs bitterly at the humor and pride of the scene.

"_I won't go with you. I can't, what about my team, Aki and Yuusei?" Jack sighs._

"_Can't Crow cover for you for at least a little bit? I don't want to leave without you Jack and there are so many things I want to experience with you." _

"_Then do them with someone else. I'm sorry I can't come with you."_

"_Aren't I good enough for you?" Thinks the man._

The scene changes to a young Dragan standing with a woman.

"_So why can't my dad take care of me, ma'am?" He asks in Japanese._

"_Because he's a very important man and he doesn't have time for you I'm afraid so he's sending you off to go live with your older brother in Norway okay?" She smiles motherly._

"_No, it's not. Why doesn't he want me? Am I not worthy?" The younger Dragan pouts._

"_You're just too young to understand, he loves you but he can't spent time with you."_

"_I thought my dad was an evil man." _

"_W-what? No he's not, who told you that?"_

"_The security cameras. I hacked into them and they showed him talking about dark signers and signers and how he was disappointed that I didn't get abilities but I did. Thor chose me and this power is better than any crummy dragon."_

"_You have such an overactive imagination. Just because he has to send you away doesn't mean he's evil. And who's this Thor?" She asks._

"_Well he's THE Thor. You know from the stories, but he doesn't look like you'd think he would. He's a bit mean on the outside but once you get to know him he's nice."_

"_Oh, there you go you and your imagination."_

"_Whatever. I hey look at me." He says when noticing that she's looking off into the distance._

"_Don't be rude." The woman scolds._

"_Just pay attention to me, alright?"_

"_Don't be so needy."_

And once again the scene changes to a much older but still young Dragan preening in a mirror.

"_How do I look?" Dragan asks with a smile._

"_Like a hooker without boobs." His older brother sighs._

"_Damn, I don't want to look like a woman." Dragan frowns._

"_I meant you look like a guy that's wearing a woman hooker's clothing. Did you buy that yourself?" _

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_So? One, where the crap did you get them from and Two, who the fuck let you buy them?"_

"_One, the clothing store down the road, Two, the cashier." Dragan grins/_

"_Wait, you mean the store for… You didn't!"_

"_I did."_

"_Get changed."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_No one will look at me if I dress like everyone else."_

_His brother frowns and then smiles and ruffles his hair._

"_You are handsome just the way you are, effeminate, but handsome." He smiles._

"_Thanks, I guess." Dragan frowns._

"_Yeah but still change out of the hooker clothes."_

_As soon as his brother leaves Dragan stands looking at himself in the mirror._

"_Liar."_

Dragan makes two fists and it seems that Yami no Me confused the hell out of Team Unicorn.

"So wait, Dragan's dad was his brother?" Andore asks confused.

"Yes it seems so." Harald replies.

"Are you okay?" Brave asks.

"Well of course he is, we haven't gotten to the loss of his pride yet." I smile.

"I took that and he regained it!" Jack screams.

"No, no silly Jack-kun, the true loss of his pride was at the hands off their dark signers, specifically The Dog." I correct him.

The scene melts to reveal in the giant rough shape of a dog Dragan getting blown into the sides of the white walls.

"_HA HA HA!" Laughs almost hysterically a man with a hood pulled up._

"_Please, have reason! You believe in fate don't you? It isn't your fate to be like this! Harald please!" Dragan begs as the white starts to engulf him._

"Stop this now." Harald demands.

I simply laugh. Please I beg myself stop. This isn't right, I don't know what happened to Dragan but I know this is the worst! Please don't defile his pride or Harald's. I don't listen.

"You were a dark signer?" Yuusei asks.

"Shut up." Harald snaps.

"Please can we all be rational?" Breo asks.

"Yeah what he said." Brave agrees.

"_YA HA HA HA HA! __Dragan I won't kill you! I am going to KEEP you!" Harald laughs._

"_Harald!" Brave cries. "The darkness is corrupting your mind! Did you notice that you can't summon Odin?"_

"_I assure you I am thinking just fine!" Harald laughs._

_Dragan draws his card and is obviously distraught._

"I needed a monster, I got a spell card." He frowns.

_Harald laughs again._

"_Then I suppose I attack you directly! Shunn attack him with __atamneri dzhokhk'i!" He smirks as the wind blows his hood off and his face falls for just a second._

_Dragan crashes and collapses and Harald speeds off for some reason. Brave runs over to him._

"_I couldn't save him, I'm worthless." Dragan says wincing in pain._

"_His skills outweigh the both of us, we can't defeat him alone. We should tag team duel him with The Pelican." Brave suggests._

"_No, we shouldn't, you should duel him. I give up." _

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because he destroyed my pride."_

"And that Dragan is your greatest sin, you quit out off pride." I finish. "And yet he is still more virtuous then the rest of you. So let's go next with Greed."

"Who's greed?" Jean asks.

"Why everyone's favorite treasure hunter, Brave step up and let's see how you played your part." I smile

"B-but, I'm a good person!" Brave cries.

Dragan has his mouth slightly open. He stands still and frowns. Harald is glaring at me and he mouths what I think is 'stop or die'. I cry inside my mind where no one can hear me.

"But before we start let's go with how much you really want attention." I laugh.

The scene changes to Dragan standing beside Harald staring out a window over frost covered lands.

"_I love you." Dragan says._

"_What is this about?" Harald asks in return._

"_This is about how I know you are thinking about disbanding us."_

"_We ought to go our separate ways."_

"_Look at me when I talk to you!" Dragan snaps. "Am I not important to you at all! Not worthy? Tell me! Love me! Hate me! Please just acknowledge me rather than standing like nothing matters at all!"_

_Harald frees himself._

"_Please do not tell me that I don't, I just don't feel things the same way that you do." Harald says._

"_Please pay attention to me."_

"And there you have it the ultimate sin or pride. This is almost as much fun as Lust or Wrath which trust me or fairly, brutal." I smile.

Brave pulls at his collar as the scene melts yet again to show…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Sin of Greed

"Now let the trial begin." I laugh as Brave chews his lip nervously. "Why so scared dear?"

"Please Crow fight whoever or whatever is in your head making you do these things. Please fight the corruption." Begs the treasure hunter.

"No." he that is me laughs callously.

The scene rather than melting as before falls apart to reveal a young man standing in my room.

_The man places a sparkling necklace in my bag._

"_Sorry Crow." Memory Brave apologizes._

Brave bites down harder and blood starts dripping from the wound.

"You stole something?" Jack asks dumbfounded.

"Well obviously." Breo rolls his eyes.

"Brave please explain whom or where you got that from." Harald asks with a slight grit of the teeth.

"I stole it from Team Taiyo's room, it looked expensive and stuff." Brave replies.

"So why did you put it in Crow's bag if he wasn't going back to wherever you guys live with you?" Jack asks.

"Because I was gonna come back afterwards, and sides they were broke weren't they? Where the hell did they get it from?" Brave answers with a pout.

"Your lips bleeding." Andore mentions pointing to Brave's face.

"Yeah I noticed." Brave snaps.

"Calm down. I do not blame you for stealing it. I merely want to know what you thought you were doing." Harald sighs.

"Alright you caught me, I was hiding it so no one could have it." Brae explains.

"You little miser." Dragan snarls.

"Why are you fighting?" Harald asks. "Can you not see that he is doing this to divide us all?"

"I'm sorry." Dragan apologizes.

"Yeah I am too." Brave frowns.

"Alright."

_Brave runs out and walks over to Harald and Dragan who are sitting just outside the building._

"_Hey guys, did something happen?" Brave asks._

"_No." Dragan growls._

"_Certainly not." Harald smirks._

"_Dragan are you upset?" Brave asks to his angry and prideful comrade._

"_I don't get upset."_

"_Okay."_

"This was a simple act of Greed. Do you know the definition of Greed? It's the desire for material things and the fear of not having enough. Shall we go to where the fear started Brave-kun?" I ask, mocking the affectionateness we have for each other.

"Yes." Brave says boldly.

"Mmn, feeling brave, Brave?" I laugh with a hint of a question that isn't a question at all.

_A little boy is running through the streets of some unknown country with a fistful of money. We all notice it's Brave but very young._

"_COME BACK HERE SCOUNDREL!" Screams a man at him._

_He leaps over a fence and runs off again. The man shakes a fist and then gives up chase. Brave runs to a small junkyard and climbs over the tall fence and with all the sorts of courage I expect from a man called Brave he jumps onto a large mattress. _

"_Ha." He says triumphal._

"_Brave did you bring the cash?" Asks a teenager with bags under her eyes._

"_Yeah did you?" Smiles a teenage boy with a small lighter flicking on and off._

"_Yes Flick, yes Clockwork." Brave replies with a hint of pride._

_The girl stands up and pats him on the head, ruffling his bright red and orange hair._

"_Yeah know Brave, your hair kinda looks like FIRE." Flick grins with an inflection on the word fire._

"_I know!" Brave chirps._

_Clockwork stands up and grabs the money from his hands. She gets up and walks away with Flick._

"_Hey! If I don't have any I can't eat and you promised I could have it!" Brave screams._

"_Well get used to not having enough kid." Clockwork informs him._

"_We're using this to start back up our Corruption business." Flick mentions._

_Brave stands up and tries to grab the money from the older girl's hands. Flick smirks and takes the lighter and burning the hand that reached for that corrupting money kicks him as well. Brave gets up from the dirt and they have already left the bruised and battered boy and he attempts to climb the fence._

"_Next time I'll have enough." He laments as he cuts himself scraping up the fence._

"Was it necessary to remind me?" Brave whispers. "I learnt about being careful who you trust not Greed. Don't call me greedy when some of your friends aren't better themselves, just look at Aki's fucked up face. Don't call me greedy, don't, don't, don't, DON'T!"

"Brave please calm down. I am sure that there was worse." Harald states.

"There was but I don't want you to think I'm greedy and no good." Brave explains. "I'm sorry Crow, if you can hear me."

"Yes we can hear you." I smile.

The scene falls apart yet again and shows a slightly older Brave digging in a desert with no one around him.

"_Almost got it." He remarks._

_The tone toned treasure hunter in grubby clothes with tears in the legs and arms of about only fourteen digs and I am ashamed. _

How did I not notice that he wasn't rich like his pals?

_Brave digs and pulls out a small ruby. _

"_There we go. You're beautiful aren't you?" He asks to the jewel._

_Brave stands up and allows the dirt and dust to fall. He takes a closer look at the ruby and stands still for a moment._

"_Wait how did I know you were here?" He asks himself._

_Digging some more he hits a chest and opens it, the chest is full of jewels, coins and all manner of shiny things. Brave shrugs and he carts it to a small town._

"_Look at what I found." Brave smiles to a man dressed in a suit._

_The man looks it up and down. He has a brown ponytail and a pair of small glasses on the edge of his nose. The man's eyes are brown as well, quite plain._

I stare at the mirror the suited man pulls out. I try to feel my face, to feel the black marks that erased my yellow and the hair that falls over my face. My eyes are grey still and I look enough like me to fool anyone.

**You mean we. I mean you are discussing me saying this as you saying them. Shouldn't it be Yami no Crow says rather than I say but you like this don't you?**

Shut up. We're not here to listen to you.

**Ah yes my apologizes, love.**

Yeah don't call me that.

"_Here you go." Memory Brave smiles._

"_Excellent, it is quite radiant, isn't it?" The Pelican asks holding up the ruby._

"_And there's plenty more where that came from but I need insurance." Brave grins._

_The man takes a duffel bag and unzips it._

"_There you go. But not for the jewels or coins but for the cards and the ruby to remember our deal." He smiles almost kindly._

"_All this for three pieces of paper Mister, didn't catch your name." Brave leads._

"_That's because I didn't throw it." The Pelican laughs and brushes a stray piece of hair into his ponytail._

"_Well, well, will you throw it now?" Asks our treasured hunter._

"_It's Rubin Lewarek and yours is dear?"_

"_Brave."_

"_And that's all?"_

"_Not before but now, I don't need any other name I mean everone knows which Brave you're talking about right?"_

"_Why yes they do. Thank you for Shunn, Vor Halalusn and Dzerrk'Yery."_

"_So why are they in Armenian?"_

"_Because the main seven belong are in a dead language and the lower seven are in a still in use that makes sense dear."_

"_But you only have three of the seven."_

"_Another three are in America and the seventh isn't a card we should use."_

"_You want me to get the other three then?"_

"_No, no, I'm fine. Goodbye Brave, I pray that our paths meet again but under pleasant circumstances."_

_Lewarek walks off leaving Brave with all this cash._

"_Still not enough." Brave mutters to himself._

"So we learned that there were yet more dark signers. So?" Dragan asks. "What's the point?"

"The point is to show your sins mixed with your triumphs and then to prove that everything you've ever done has only feed your sins." I say.

**I again I see.**

Shut up.

"This is so stupid." Breo comments.

"Yes it is, we still don't see the point." Jean agrees.

"You see you can't beat my stronger and none, how do I say, parasitic brothers. You can't beat them until you realize your sins and you understand what they will do to stop us." I rant.

"You just said we." Yuusei pipes up.

We. I am you we're separate.

**No we are not. I am you and you are I. Crow I AM you.**

You're insane.

**We're insane.**

The scene alters yet again to see Brave speaking to Harald on a roof. The taller man is frowning.

"_So you were only in it for the money?" Harald asks._

"_Yes, I had to make sure that I would be alright, I didn't have enough." Brave admits._

"_You gave the fourth card regardless as security?"_

"_Yes, I still don't have enough."_

"_Never enough is it Brave?"_

"_No, I need to make sure that nothing bad will ever happen that I can't afford."_

_As they talk Harald gets more upset and stands by the edge of the roof. _

"_Thank you for the card." Smiles a man with a polish accent as he brushes a strand of loose hair back into his grey rimmed hood._

"_What? No. Don't thank me. Don't you dare." Brave murmurs._

"_Alright, of course now we have a spot to fill. I will give you all the security ou ever need, I'll completely freeze all your bank accounts unless you do as I say."_

"_I'm not that in need."_

"_Yes you are, one of your children has cancer do they not?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Well no treatment unless you kill you friend over there."_

"_NO!"_

"_You've only known him a month and your children mean the world to you don't they?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And besides he will resurrect and if I do it myself I might make it unnecessarily brutal." Smiles the man._

_Brave like a bullet shoves Harald off the roof, sending the man's thin and fragile body to the ground. I look and see his skull smashed in, in rivers of red and orange and brown mush. His bones are splintered and cracked and Brave vomits on the roof. The vomit has a tinge of red like he vomited up blood. I would too._

"_Why did I?" Ask Brave. "Why? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."_

_Brave smashes his skull against the rooftop._

"And Brave here is your greatest sin, letting your Greed kill your friend." I finish.

"I am sorry!" Brave shrieks.

"It is alright, I would have done similar. You did not think I would really be dead." Harald explains. 'He told you that I would be resurrected and you wanted your child to live. I understand fear."

"Well of course you do, you live it, spread it, breathe it. Don't you?" I ask. "And now for the final act, why you did it."

"_Sangue please don't die." Brave begs as he holds the hand of a small girl._

"_I won't Papa." She coughs._

"_I did something horrible for this so please don't make his sacrifice in vain." Brave sobs._

"_What did you do?"_

"_I killed my friend."_

"_Is he alright?"_

"_Outside yes, inside no."_

"_Then fight him and make it better._

"_What if I can't?"_

"_You can. You and Mister Dragan can."_

_Brave strokes the girl's forehead._

"_And what if he can't?"_

"_Then keep fighting and never let the soul that fights for him die Papa."_

_Her eyes fade._

"_NO! PLEASE!"_

"_I'm sorry Papa don't be mad."_

_And Brave holds her hand until she fades to sleep._

"Dirty man." Harald sneers. "How could you show him something like this, it proves nothing."

"Alrighty then, well it's time for you Wrath anyway." I say.

"Me, Wrath?" he smirks.

"Why yes."

And with that the scene falls apart and all that's left is a crying treasure hunter, an angry prideful man, four people without outed sins, the sinners I have already seen and of course me, myself and Yami no Me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **Headcanon. It's here. The one where I theorize that Harald is the love child of Dartz and Siegfried von Schroeder. And that Harald was a awkward and unattractive teen.

The Sin of Wrath

"Now let the hate contaminate." I say.

"You have to be kidding us, he's Wrath?" Breo asks. "Why isn't it me? I was a biker and a bezerker."

"Yes but you are not Wrath because the sin fits him better." I explain.

"Breo why would you want to be Wrath anyway, he said it was brutal." Andore asks.

"I don't, I'm just saying." He mentions.

"I see."

"Well before you guys interrupted again where were we? Ah yes, now let the hate contaminate."

The scene explodes to show Harald dueling Yuusei after his WRGP duel.

"_Harald you're getting a bit excited aren't you?" Yuusei asks._

"_Excited, yes! I'm having fun!" Harald laughs._

"_But you should calm down you could really hurt me."_

"_Can you not take it Yuusei?" _

"_I can but we are friends aren't we?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Whenever we duel you try to hurt me and you seem to take pleasure in it."_

"_Don't be ridiculous! Now let us duel!"_

"Hmmn, that proves nothing. I urge you to stop." Harald frowns.

"No way, I want to see how this is going to be! Our Stoic leader giving into his emotions is too hard to resist!" Brave smiles.

"You seem to have forgotten what you have done." Harald says frowning even further.

"Ah okay, I am sorry for taunting you." Brave smiles.

Harald shifts form one foot to the other and then back again in a nervous rhythmic motion. The scene changes to a young boy with a tall man with aquamarine hair.

"Who the hell is that?" Breo asks.

"Isn't that, that guy from the history books?" Jean asks in a politer and less biker-y way.

"Yeah I think he had something called DOOM or DAMA or something like that." Andore answers.

"DOMA." Harald corrects. "And Breo he is my father."

"And shocking twist!" Jack screams.

"Seriously?" Aki asks.

"_Something you need to know, pain will set you free." Harald's father tells him._

"_Free from what?" Chibi Harald asks._

"_From things that distract from The Great Scheme. The world has lovely, terrifying and hideous things planned for you."_

"_How can it be lovely if it is indeed hideous and terrifying?"_

"_By being beautiful, just like you will be."_

"_So you are saying that I am a monster?"_

"_No, that you will be something to be feared and adored, that is the curse of my blood."_

"_But I am not all your blood."_

"_But you are enough."_

"_I see."_

"_Remember pain is the only thing you will ever truly understand so it's best to understand it well."_

"_I will prove you wrong."_

"_We'll see. Now tell me what this Odin you speak of is?"_

"_No."_

"_Then face my Wrath."_

"And yet your point is still as numb as my feelings of anger, please stop this unnecessary thing.

"But daddy did something to help you later in life didn't he? When you were in Sweden and you were sick of that woman that stole your precious things, you got rid of her didn't you? And daddy fixed it." I smirk.

"Don't you dare." He snarls long and slow.

The scene explodes again to show Harald younger but older than last scene in an alleyway.

_He kicks a woman on the ground._

"_Fuck you." She screams._

"_How dare you! How dare you! How dare you! You keep stealing from me without repentance and know you are going to pay!" Harald shrieks._

_Grabbing a fistful of short spikey blonde hair he lifts her up to face him._

"_Tell me why!" He screams._

"_Because I hate rich bitches." She spits._

_He bangs her against the wall._

"_That's the only reason! You have made my life hell since I got here eight years ago! And I am done! DIE!"_

"_Well it's not my fault that gay guys wanna go straight cause of you. Or maybe he settled for a male slut cause he couldn't find any female ones?"_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" _

_Harald bangs the woman against the wall for every up._

"_Why should I?" She coughs._

"_I will kill you unless you shut up!" He replies._

"_Alright."_

"_Yes then!"_

_He drops her and proceeds to kick her a few more times before smashing her head against the concrete in rage. She spasms and drops._

"_And that is why you don't steal from me. Get up. Get up. I am serious; I didn't hit you that hard, I have had worse, get up. Now get up. You're dead aren't you? No, no, I have to cash in the favor." Harald breathes deeply._

_He pulls out a phone and dials a number that shouldn't work._

"_Hello father, I have just killed a woman and I require pick up." He says calmly._

"_I see. Alright, you do know that this is your only favor right?" His father asks._

"_Yes."_

"_Okay, I will have my people take her. I already traced the call the moment you said hello Harald. Walk away."_

"_Yes."_

_He takes a few steps and glances back at the woman._

"_We have a problem."_

"_What?"_

"_She walked away."_

"And there you have it, the first instance of your Wrath, let's see the most pronounced." I grin.

"So you killed some woman?" Jack asks after a pause.

"Yes." Harald barely whispers.

"And she walked away?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" Brave asks to his partner.

"I require the end of this." Harald speaks in monotone.

"Not until we see the ultimate act of sin." I smile.

"Was she a friend of yours?" Dragan asks.

"No, don't be stupid." Harald replies.

"So she stole your boyfriend?" Dragan asks, again not exactly getting it.

"Yes." Harald answers.

"I'm sorry but you killed her?"

"I didn't mean to, and Brave did worse. He killed me for money."

"Oh so you say that me killing you quickly was worse than you beating a WOMAN to death for stealing your boyfriend?" Brave asks.

"That wasn't it, she stole everything. Things that were special to me. My other father's trinkets that were given to me when he died and things that my father said were heirlooms and things that belonged to my late uncle Leonhart. Everything precious to me she broke or stole. Tests were shredded, cars were smashed, computers wiped and cards burnt." Harald explains.

"So why didn't you tell anyone?" Dragan asks.

"Because she wasn't there when these things happened. She had extra ordinary abilities similar to ours and Team 5D's and Unicorn's. She manifested a poltergeist card to destroy and steal things and who sane is going to blame a ghost?" Harald laughs.

"I see but you didn't have to kill her!" Brave cries.

"I know." Harald frowns.

"Now back to the ultimate Wrath." I smile.

"_Never enough is it Brave?"_

"_No, I need to make sure that nothing bad will ever happen that I can't afford."_

_As they talk Harald gets more upset and stands by the edge of the roof__. _

"And because you are such a quiet man let's broadcast your thoughts." I smile.

_Brave runs up and shoves him off and Harald lets out a deep sigh._

_. But… I don't want to die. I hate you. Killing me for whatever selfish reason. I hate Dragan too. I hate him for thinking he's the very best, no one, and I mean no one is better than me. I ha…' He thinks as his body smashes against the ground. _

The scene flashes forwards to the duel with Dragan.

"_Hello dear." Harald smirks._

"_H-Harald, you-you're alive?" Dragan stutters._

"_Why yes I am and now it's time to duel." Harald smiles._

"_Harald please, why are you doing this? You are the most noble man I have ever met so why?" Dragan sobs._

"_Because I hate you with every part of my being, now duel!" Harald smirks again._

"_But I can't hurt you!"_

"_But I can and will! I will make you love me!"_

_Dragan sighs and starts, "I'll start! Draw! I summon Super-Nimble Mega Hamster!_

_Atk: 1100 Def: 1800_

_I activate it's special ability! This means that I can set Garmr of the Nordic Beasts! _

_Atk: 800 Def: 1900_

_I set two cards and end my turn! All yours Harald!"_

"_Draw. I summon Morker Nova Summoner in attack mode!"_

"_Wait Morker?" Dragan asks._

"_Yes Morker means Dark in Swedish dear." Harald replies with another smirk. _

_God damn he does that a lot, it's like he's default facial expression._

_Atk: 1900 Def: 300_

"_I activate it's special ability. This means that I can summon Morker Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant._

_Atk: 900 Def: 300_

_I set two cards and end my turn."_

"_My go! Draw! I summon Naturia Pineapple in attack mode!_

_Atk: 100 Def: 100_

_Now I flip my Super-Nimble Mega Hamster! I Synchro Summon! GIVE ME THE POWER TO OVERCOME EVERYONE! SHOW YOUR STRENGTH! RISE, THOR, LORD OF THE AESIR!_

_Atk: 3500 Def: 2800_

_Now I attack your Morker Valkyrie!"_

_The silver haired man moans in pleasure and licks the blood of his lip before smiling back at Dragan._

"_I only hurt you because I love you." He says._

_**Dragan: 8000 Harald: 5400**_

"_You don't. I end my turn." Dragan replies._

"_Draw. I activate Call of the Haunted. Now I bring back my Morker Valkyrie. Next I activate Mystic Plasma Zone. I summon Earthbound Immortal Shunn in attack mode! PREPARE TO DIE!  
_

_Atk: 3500 Def: 2400_

_Now I set one card face down and end my turn."_

"_My turn! Draw! I attack your Earthbound Immortal with Thor, Lord of the Aesir, Thunder Pile!" Screams the larger man._

"_I activate my trap card, Book of Moon! This flips your monster face down! Try again dear, I gave you that card you can not defeat me with it." Harald croons._

"_You didn't give it to me, I found it. I end my turn." Dragan sighs._

"_Draw. I attack your Thor, Lord of the Aesir with Earthbound Immortal Shunn! Now I set one card and end my turn!"_

"_Ah, Harald, you've forgotten that my monster comes back at the end of your turn."_

" _No I didn't silly child. I activate Bottomless Trap Hole."_

"_What?!"_

"_Please take your turn. I am getting bored with the lack of pain."_

"_My turn, Draw! I set Summoner Monk…._

_Atk: 800 Def: 1600_

_Now I activate Creature Swap! Your Immortal is mine!"_

"_I activate Creature Swap also this means that I get my monster back."_

"_You can do that?!"_

"_I CAN DO ANYTHING! You should know that by now lover."_

"_I end my turn…." Dragan whispers._

"_My turn. Draw. I summon Morker Gravekeeper's Spy in attack mode._

_Atk: 1700 Def: 1500_

_Now I attack your Summoner Monk with my Morker Gravekeeper's Spy! Now that you have been abandoned I attack you directly with Earthbound Immortal Shunn! FEEL THE PAIN!"_

_Dragan screams as Shunn leaps forth and digs it's claws into him._

"_M-Make i-it-t STOP!" Dragan stumbles and screams._

_**Dragan: 4500 Harald: 5400**_

"_I will save you. My turn. Draw! I set Monoceros!_

_AtkL 1000 Def: 1000_

_I end my turn." Dragan finishes._

"_Pathetic. Draw. I summon Phantom Skyblaster in attack mode._

_Atk: 1600 Def 300_

_Now I attack your Monocerus with my Phantom Skyblaster! Next I attack you directly with both my Earthbound Immortal Shunn and my Morker Gravekeeper's Spy!" The silver haired man laughs_

_A low scream comes from the dark skinned man as blood dribbles down from his mouth. He leans into the white glowing rough shape of a dog as it burns into him before he finally crashes._

_**Dragan: 0 Harald 5400**_

_Harald turns back and goes for Dragan before he sees Brave coming to help him. He turns back._

"_I suppose I will have to indulge in you later." Harald chuckles as his hands turn the accelerator and he speeds out of the lines of white light._

"And the sin of Wrath in its most ultimate form is you betraying your friends because you wanted to harm them, love them. Wrath is known as one of the three perverted loves along with Envy and Lust." I narrate.

"I see, but I have changed haven't I?" Harald asks his teammates.

"Well you are still a little bit cruel sometimes." Brave says.

"Yeah a bit." Dragan agrees.

"Now time to see the other side of Wrath, harm of yourself." I say pointing my hand to yet another exploding scene.

_Harald is standing in front of a mirror looking at a black sclera-ed him._

"_You know I am still a part of you. Why fight it?" Asks the voice._

"_You, you are not real. I am quite aware that you are my evil that is here to get me to do something." Harald replies with no emotion carrying on his voice._

"_And what if I'm the real thing?"_

"_Then I have gone crazy."_

"_I see. Do you not want to be crazy?"_

"_No I do not. So then why are you here?"_

"_Because I want you back in me, me back in you."_

"_I am quite sorry but this will never happen, get out of m mirror."_

"_Make me silly little man."_

_Harald frowns and then smiles forcefully._

"_Don't be ridiculous, I am arguing with a mirror. I won't stop you, talk all you wish."_

"_How is Dragan doing?"_

"_He has gone to see Jack."_

"_You have always had trouble with blondes stealing your boyfriends haven't you Harald?" The mirror asks._

_Harald puts a fist through the mirror within that second._

"_Shut up!" He screeches. "Everything, everyone just leave me alone! I don't need anything, want anything! Let Jack have the slut! Let them have what they will just leave me the fuck alone!"_

_Harald picks up a shard of mirror and presses it up against his cheek. _

"_Pain will set you free huh? Then let me try it."_

_And the in one quick motion the man is bleeding all over himself and crying like a child._

Harald frowns and then forcing a smile he lunges for us. Banging our head against the ground.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He repeats with every smash.

Andore grabs him by the hand and Jack grabs his waist and the angry man is still kicking and screaming.

"Fuck you." He coughs out struggling against the two the large men.

"Alright then it's time for Envy. Come on Breo." We smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Sin of Envy

"Let's start our work shall we?" We ask with a large grin. "Breo it is time for you to show your sin of Envy."

"Yeah, no, no Envy here. I mean I understand Harald as Wrath and Dragan as Pride and hell, Brave as Greed but I'm not Envy. You sure you don't just need to fill the remaining four sins and are using me?" Breo asks.

"Yes you stupid man." We answer.

"Alright then, prove it." He snaps.

"Breo calm down, you don't want him to. He turned Harald into, yeah." Jean says glancing at Harald.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Harald shrieks at the larger men.

"No way mate." Jack replies.

"Yes, no way." Andore agrees.

"Don't worry Jean, it's not like he can do anything to me." Breo smiles.

"Oh yes I can, Let's start our work shall we?" We ask to ourselves.

**You've snapped, you are referring to you and I as we. I understand the I instead of Yami no Me because it is your mouth talking but there is no we.**

Yes there is, you and I are we.

**Lunatic.**

Hypocrite.

The scene is ripped apart and shows Breo standing with Andore.

"_So are you with Jean or not?" Breo asks his taller friend._

"_I guess." Andore replies._

"_Seriously? I guess? You don't know?"_

"_I am not sure what I mean to him."_

"_Okay. He means a lot to me."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since like forever."_

"_Ah, somebody's jealous."_

"_Whadda ya mean?"_

"_You are asking me about Jean because you have a crush on him."_

"_Nah, I just… okay fine I don't want to be with Jean."_

"_Alright."_

"Well that was incredibly boring." We state.

"Yes you see, everyone gets jealous, stop making a big deal out of it." Breo pouts.

"No." We reply. "We haven't gotten to the juicy stuff yet, understand?"

"Yeah fine, what 'juicy' stuff? I'm not that jealous."

"Jealousy and Envy are two different things. Envy is wanting what others have, jealousy is when you already have that thing but someone you know has a better version or someone threatens to take it away." We explain.

The scene rips again to show a young Breo.

"_Mommy why is our house smaller than everyone else's?" Little Breo asks._

"_Because we don't have enough money to afford a bigger one, sweetie." His mother smiles._

"_Why can't we take one?"_

"_Because that is stealing and stealing is…"_

"_Wrong. But mommy you stole another woman's husband."_

"_Breo don't be rude." His step-father informs him._

"_But she did, she stole you from your wife and made her sad. So we should be able to get our own house if we want."_

"_It doesn't work that way." His mother sighs._

_They stop driving and pull over. His mother gives Breo a blanket._

"_Why do we have to live on the road mommy?"_

"_Because the road is our house."_

"_That's not a good reason. And aren't we stealing this road?"_

"_No, it's our road." His step-father sighs, glaring at Breo's mother._

"_Oh alright, I thought it was a public road."_

"Oh Breo, that is so sad!" Jean sniffles.

"Control yourself Jean, we don't need a scene." Andore frowns.

"Alright, so that's why you thought the road was yours. You sad little biker, you?!" Jena sobs, glompping Breo.

"Get the hell off me Jean!" Breo screams.

"Sorry." Jean grins crookedly.

Harald bites into Andore's shoulder.

"Really?" Andore asks shaking the silver-haired man off.

"So how does this actually prove anything?" Breo asks.

"It is a part of the reason you are Envy, your mother had this sin as well. You lived in a car and anted a house so you were Envious of those with houses, understand?" We ask.

"Yeah." Breo answers.

"Good, let us see something else." We smile.

The scene rips apart to show a Breo running across a long winding road.

_This Breo runs down until he reaches a gas station. He opens the door and sees a blonde in a short shirt flirting with a man._

"_So just write down your number and we're good, 'kay bra?" The man asks._

"_Okay!" She giggles writing her number down on a card._

_Breo runs forward and punches the man in the face._

"_Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!" Breo screams, hitting the man again._

"_What the crap man?" The man asks in shock._

_Breo punches him again only to get punched back by the man. And then things get nasty. The man pulls a knife and Breo kicks im away. The knife gets jabbed into Breo's leg and he screams. _

"_You didn't think you could win pretty boy did you? This lovely lady deserves better than a broke and useless loser!" Laughs the larger man._

_Breo drops to the ground and bites into the man's leg back. Pulling out the knife lodged in his leg Breo stabs the man in the groin._

"That's just nasty." Jack comments as all the other guys watching this cross their legs or grimace in Harald and Yuusei's case.

_Breo stands up and uses one hand to shove the man over._

"_Don't fuck with me. Nice bike out there, I'm taking it." Breo tells the man before delivering a kick to the man's groin again._

_The man groans and pukes. _

"_Come on Jessica." Breo orders._

_Jessica steps over the puking man and walks with Breo._

"_You are such a good fighter!" she giggles._

"_Yeah I am, but don't let me see you with another guy again, okay?"_

"_Okay Breo!"_

"_Get on."_

"_Hey why did you come in anyway?"_

"_Because I wanted to know who owned this bike, it's really nice and I wanted to see if they were worthy of owning such a thing."_

"And there is Envy and jealousy side y side Breo." We smirk.

"Yeah and?" Breo asks. "Still not as bad as what Harald did."

"Shut up about it." Harald snarls.

"Make me." Breo snarls back.

"Oh I will." Harald lunges for him breaking free of the two large men's grasps.

Harald swings a foot up at the biker who in turn punches him in the stomach.

"Pathetic." Harald sneers before pulling a knife.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK THAT PAST CUSTOMS! IT'S FRIGGING HUGE HARALD!" Brave screams.

Harald makes a motion to stab Breo before he pins him against the table.

"Are you two gonna make out?" Jack asks.

The two of them turn to look at Jack.

"Seriously? Someone could get hurt." Breo tells him.

"Yes they could, Jack you are so irresponsible talking about kissing when I could have seriously hurt Breo." Harald scolds.

"I'm sorry Harald." Breo sighs getting off him.

"I tried to slit your throat I should be sorry."Harald smiles, dropping the knife.

"Agreed." Breo smiles back.

They shake hands.

"What just happened?" Aki asks.

Oh man Aki's still here, I so forgot about her.

"Hey Aki." We say.

"Did you forget I was here?" She asks.

"Maybe."

"Morons."

"After that annoying interruption it's time to show your ultimate Envy Breo. Are you prepared?" I ask him.

"As prepared as the next guy." Breo sighs.

"Well then you aren't prepared at all friend." I smile.

The scene rips and splits to show Breo watching Andore duel inside of a giant pink tree.

"_Shoulda been me Jean." He mumbles._

"_What do you mean?" Jean asks._

"_Andore dueled all three of them by now."_

"_So? He's a card-playing genius."_

"_But we aren't helping."_

"_Yes we are, we're helping him with strategies."_

"_But that isn't the same. I could have beaten one of them."_

"_I know you're jealous but…."_

"_I want his power."_

"_Why? It hurts him and you know that."_

"_Because a photographic memory is useless, his power is better."_

"_Just accept it you will be happier that way. No need to be jealous or Envious."_

"_How do you stay so calm?"_

"_I relax."_

"_Jean I will not relax, you know I should have been me to have this power. He doesn't deserve it."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because he doesn't use it well."_

"_You mean he doesn't use it to cheat in tournaments."_

"_We could have so much money if he'd use it more often."_

"_I told you it hurts him."_

"_I hope he loses."_

"_You don't mean that."_

"_I do."_

"_Breo please."_

"_I want him to lose so I can show you how good I am."_

"_Breo please don't do what I think you're going to do."_

"_You can't stop me."_

_Breo jumps off the small perch and screams at Andore._

"_Pull over!" _

"_Why?" Andore screams back._

"_Someone's hurt!" Breo calls._

"_No! Don't quit! I you do then your soul gets taken!" A dark skinned woman cries. "I wanna take it myself!"_

"_But if someone's injured I have to." Andore pulls over._

_And before he passes out he climbs up the perch._

"_No one's hurt are they Breo?" Andore asks._

"_Nope." Breo replies._

_The red head drops and Jean glances at Breo._

"_You may have just killed him." Jean states._

"_What?" Breo asks._

"_The duel isn't for whose soul gets stolen it's a death match and you're up. Don't die." Jean replies._

"_Wait I thought…"_

"_You were wrong for once. Don't die."_

_Breo looks down at the woman racing around the huge track with a smile._

"And there you have it the ultimate Envy, because you were envious of Andore's power you nearly killed him and endangered yourself. Good thing you milled her deck until she was out of cards or hey you would have died too." I tell him.

"Shut up." Breo commands.

"No, all of you must see your sins so you can cure them and so you know how to ignore the evils." I tell him.

**I see you have stopped with the crazy-ass we's. **

You're picking up my language Yami.

"And finally let's see something sad for the sake of balance." I smirk.

The scene alters to see Breo sitting on Jean's bed without him there.

_He has his face pressed against the pillow and his eyeliner's running._

"_I wish that I could have you, that'd you love me like you love Andore. I'm not blind I know see how you look at him and how he looks at you. Don't you see I look at you that way too? Why are you so stupid and why is he so damn sweet? I want you and I would have taken you years ago but now I changed. I like Andore so I can't do anything to hurt him like I would by taking you." He sobs._

_A voice form no where in particular that sounds just like the blonde man calls out._

"_Why don't you just snap his neck? Stab him? Hurt him? Remove every trace of his existence so Jean can be all yours?" Asks Breo's voice._

"_What the hell are you?" Breo asks himself I guess._

"_Ask the Swedish man that will be coming over soon. You could kill the childish man right now."_

"_Why would I?"_

"_To make Jean yours. Andore doesn't deserve his powers or him."_

"_Shut up, you can't make me hurt him anymore than I did."_

"_Oh yes I can, I can make you do things that you want to do by talking."_

"_Then don't talk anymore!"_

_The voice goes silent._

"_I wish I could steal him from you and you wouldn't be sad. I wish I had him from the start. I wish he was a public road." _

"Well that was interesting. I did like the lament but it wasn't very sad. Of course Envy isn't really a sad sin." I grin.

"Breo you love me?" Jeans asks.

"Yes stupid!" Breo screams.

Jean runs up and gives him a hug.

"J-Jean?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well that's cute, next up we have Gluttony with you my friend." I smile pointing at Jean.


End file.
